


It's All in the Tongue

by dirtyshankings



Category: One Piece
Genre: Begging, Cumshot, Dirty Talk, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Riding Crops, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Spanking with riding crop, Teasing, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyshankings/pseuds/dirtyshankings
Summary: dirty talking ace teasing begging sab and mar with a lil orgasm denial





	It's All in the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requests:
> 
> “You love this, don’t you? Let me hear how much you love it.” PORTGAS D. SILVER TONGUE (in all ways, yes *sweats*) ACE MUCH (I'm sorry but it made me think of him and just. It /fits/)  
> .  
> .  
> If you got any requests, hmu on tumblr @dirtyshankings
> 
> Lemme know if the links don't work btw, bc i just copy and paste from my tumblr

These are the toys the boys get to use in this lil drabble, so I hope y'all like them bc they sure do (they’re so messy, tsk tsk tsk)

Sabo’s Toys:

_[Heart Shaped Dildo ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.lovehoney.com%2Fproduct.cfm%3Fp%3D39449&t=MjA1ZGVkZGZkYjUzNGE1ZmM2MzgzYTI1YTYyZjk2MTQwNTQ5ZTU0NixTa1l6b3Racw%3D%3D&b=t%3At2YU31AWmMP80fJMbuCakg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdirtyshankings.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175277032675%2Fyou-love-this-dont-you-let-me-hear-how-much&m=1) _

_[Riding Crop](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.lovehoney.com%2Fproduct.cfm%3Fp%3D38108&t=M2M0MmJmNjZlNDg2MjM5ZDFhMzlkYmUzZDgxYjZiMGZhOTNkZGE2ZSxTa1l6b3Racw%3D%3D&b=t%3At2YU31AWmMP80fJMbuCakg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdirtyshankings.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175277032675%2Fyou-love-this-dont-you-let-me-hear-how-much&m=1) _

_[Nipple Clamps](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.lovehoney.com%2Fproduct.cfm%3Fp%3D37078&t=YWFkOWM4NWRlZjkzZWJjNzhmYjZlY2VjMTE4ZWQ2MjRjMmE2YTk0MSxTa1l6b3Racw%3D%3D&b=t%3At2YU31AWmMP80fJMbuCakg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdirtyshankings.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175277032675%2Fyou-love-this-dont-you-let-me-hear-how-much&m=1) _

Marco’s Toys:

_[Heart Shaped Dildo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.lovehoney.com%2Fproduct.cfm%3Fp%3D25734&t=ZGVjNjM4Yzc5NmE1NWY0ZDNiZDY0NDE3OGE0NDU4ZGJiNmQ1YjM3OSxTa1l6b3Racw%3D%3D&b=t%3At2YU31AWmMP80fJMbuCakg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdirtyshankings.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175277032675%2Fyou-love-this-dont-you-let-me-hear-how-much&m=1) 2_

_[Nipple Clamps](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.lovehoney.com%2Fproduct.cfm%3Fp%3D32684&t=Y2Q1NzcyMDA3MDA0YTRkMzIwZjQ1Y2JhMjQ3YWNiNWNlNDAxODdiYSxTa1l6b3Racw%3D%3D&b=t%3At2YU31AWmMP80fJMbuCakg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdirtyshankings.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175277032675%2Fyou-love-this-dont-you-let-me-hear-how-much&m=1) _

_[Cock Ring](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.lovehoney.com%2Fproduct.cfm%3Fp%3D35076&t=ODkyMmUxYjM0MDdjMmMzZTk4NjEzNGI0NDA2MWM3MzE3MWVhNTBhMyxTa1l6b3Racw%3D%3D&b=t%3At2YU31AWmMP80fJMbuCakg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdirtyshankings.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175277032675%2Fyou-love-this-dont-you-let-me-hear-how-much&m=1) _

* * *

 

His eyes are sharp, and he gives a toothy grin as he pushes the toy in further. “Go on…”

Sabo’s breath is coming in short, quick gasps, and he shouts when Ace twists the toy around. “ _Ace_! Ace! Oh,  _god_ –”

“You like this toy, don’t you?” silver eyes glance up when Sabo bucks up, hips jerking forward as his chains clink against his chest. “Come on, Sab, just tell me, and I’ll let you cum.”

“Yes!” he cries out, and he looks down at Ace, who sits on his knees as he jolts on the bed. “Yes, yes, yesye _yesyesyes **yes**_ –”

“Mm.” his hand slides next to him, picking up the riding crop. “Oh, Sabo.”

Sabo whimpers, and he gasps when the riding crop comes down onto the back of his thigh, and he lets out a loud cry as another one hits him on his other thigh. He feels the toy being pushed in deeper, and he shouts Ace’s name when it turns again, pressing against his tight walls.

“Sabo, look at you. Dripping everywhere.” a slap. “You’re making such a _mess_. Oh, beautiful, you’re so beautiful.” the riding crop slaps the bottom of his thigh, and Sabo lets out a silent gasp, body arching upwards. “Are you cumming, Sabo? Are you going to cum all over yourself and make such a  _huge_ mess? After I told you that you weren’t allowed to cum without my permission?”

A small dribble of cum leaks out of the head of Sabo’s cock, and his eyes roll into the back of his head, hips jerking repeatedly. He’s biting his lip, but then a series of whimpers and whines escape from him as more cum dribbles down his cock.

“Look at that, pretty. Beautiful’s cumming so hard he can’t even talk.” Ace turns to the person laying next to Sabo, and his smile brightens. “Good thing we put those cock rings on you guys, hmm?”

Marco makes a soft noise as Ace stands up, leaning over Marco. He kisses his way up Marco’s chest with his hands sliding up his trembling body.

“What a pretty sight you are, pretty.” A finger curls around his chain connected to the nipple clamps, and Ace pulls, making Marco gasp. “So pretty. Aww, that toy looks  _so_ good on you.”

Marco whimpers when Ace’s other hand tugs at the toy that sits inside him. It shifts upward, downward, and he feels it being pushed in all directions, making him close his eyes and whimper more. “Ace–”

“You’re doing great, guys. So lovely.” he pushes the toy back into him, deeper. “Are you gonna cum, too, pretty? Come on, come on…”

HIs cock jerks when Ace tugs harder at the chains, and he looks up, panting. “Ace…! Please! Ah, hah–”

“Cumming so soon? Come on, now, I haven’t gotten to the good parts yet. I was going to give you both such a nice blowjob…I know how much you like seeing me take both of you at once, yeah? Both of your cocks in my mouth while I jerk you both off…yeah, you’d like that, don’t you? Do you want that?”

Marco’s breathless when Ace’s knee rubs against his cock, watching how Ace reaches over and touches Sabo’s thigh, who lets out a low noise.

“Won’t you cum, pretty? Let me see you cum all over yourself…” his knee moves, presses against Marco’s throbbing cock.

“Ace…Ace, Ace, ah,  _haaah_ , Ace! Fuck!” Marco’s head is thrown back and he spreads his legs wider despite the spreader bar attached to his thighs, and he yells. “ _Ace_!”

“Go on, pretty.” Ace smiles, fang showing, “Cum for me. I wanna see you clench around your favorite toy again, come on, come on…” he leans forward, watching him closely.

Marco’s breath hitches just as Sabo’s starts to rise, and he gasps once, twice–

His cock pulses and he finds himself orgasming, but the tightness of the ring keeps him from cumming fully, and he only shouts in frustration as his balls clench repeatedly, cum dribbling from his cock.

“Oh, pretty, that’s so  _pretty_. Look at you, making a mess all over yourself.” his hand pulls at the chains, and he only whimpers, body growing sensitive from his denied orgasm.

Ace is panting slightly, and his voice gets lower, more sultry.

“Mm. Can’t wait to do the next part of our show.” he unbuckles his belt, pushing down his shorts and jerking himself off slowly. “I wonder who would be first to get filled with my cum?”

“ _Ace_ ,” Marco whines, hips jerking slightly.

“Don’t worry. Both of you will get a turn, I promise.”


End file.
